Electronic components, such as computer central processing units, are often mounted to circuit boards. Since it is often desirable to replace electrical components, such components are typically mounted in a manner that allows them to be readily installed into and removed from the circuit board when desired.
An electronic component may, for example, be provided with a plurality of pins that engage corresponding receptacles formed in a socket on the circuit board. An interference fit may be provided between the pins and the receptacles. Once the component has been installed within the socket, this interference fit then tends to hold the pins within the receptacles and ensures that reliable electrical contact is established between the pins of the component and the receptacles of the socket.
In a manner as described above, an electronic component can be installed onto a circuit board merely by applying a force to the component, causing the pins of the component to enter the receptacles of the circuit board socket. Conversely, the component can readily be removed by applying an oppositely directed force thereto. Accordingly, the type of component arrangement described above typically allows an electrical component to readily be removed and installed without the need for tools.
One problem with the electronic unit mounting arrangement described above is that a significant level of force may be required to install and remove the electronic component relative to the socket of the circuit board. The level of force required to install an electronic component into a socket will generally increase with the physical size of the component and, more specifically with the number of pins provided on the component.
Electronic components may also be mounted to circuit boards using a type of socket in which a locking mechanism is provided such that the pins of the electronic component may easily be inserted into the socket receptacles when the locking mechanism is disengaged. After insertion, the locking mechanism may then be engaged in order to tightly secure the pins within the socket receptacles. The provision of such a locking mechanism is generally more typical with relatively larger components having a relatively larger number of pins where greater insertion forces would otherwise be encountered.
With both types of mounting arrangements discussed above, sudden physical movement can sometimes cause some or all of the pins of the electronic component to disengage from the receptacles of the circuit board socket. This movement can compromise the electrical connection between the component and the board and, accordingly, the performance of the component and of the system in which it is housed. Such physical movement may, for example, be caused if the computer or other device housing the circuit board is dropped or jarred in some manner.
Disclosed herein is an assembly that may include an electronic board, an enclosure fixedly mounted relative to the electronic board and an electronic unit. At least a portion of the electronic unit may be in electrical contact with at least a portion of the electronic board. The electronic unit may be at least partially located within the enclosure and the enclosure may include a stationary portion and a movable portion that is movable relative to the stationary portion. At least one of the stationary portion and the movable portion may include a post and at least the other of the stationary portion and the movable portion may include a slot. The assembly may include at least a first operating condition and a second operating condition. In the first operating condition, the post may be engaged within the slot and the movable portion may apply a force to the electronic unit, urging the electronic unit toward the electronic board. In the second operating condition, the post may be disengaged from the slot and the movable portion may not be applying a force to the electronic unit.
Also disclosed herein is a method that may include providing an electronic board and providing an enclosure fixedly mounted relative to the electronic board. The enclosure may include a stationary portion and a movable portion that is movable relative to the stationary portion. The method may also include providing a post on at least one of the stationary portion and the movable portion and providing a slot in the other of the stationary portion and the movable portion. The method may further include locating an electronic unit at least partially within the enclosure and placing at least a portion of the electronic unit in electrical contact with at least a portion of the electronic board and causing the moveable portion to apply a force to the electronic unit by engaging the post within the slot.